By way of brief background, conventional access point selection generally employs access points (APs) that are visible to, and broadcast identification information to, mobile devices. As an example, a Wi-Fi access point (AP) can broadcast a service set identifier (SSID). This SSID can be received by a mobile device or a user equipment, hereinafter ‘UE’ or similar term, to identify a proximate AP. Identification of the AP can enable the UE to link with the AP to allow communication of information across an air interface. As APs become more ubiquitous, the number of APs available to a UE can increase dramatically and can decrease the efficiency of AP selection by the UE. More particularly, knowledge of available resources via different APs can lead to less efficient allocation of resources.